


Family

by CheyLovesHockey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyLovesHockey/pseuds/CheyLovesHockey
Summary: Levi refuses to let himself hope for a family until one argument changes that.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Tumblr under cheylovesmotox.

“Levi, you can’t hide me in the underground!” She shouted at him. 

“Where else will you be safe? We’re being hunted in case you forgot.” Levi replied. 

“I won’t be safe there! The safest place for me right now is by your side.” She was trying to hold her at bay.

“Look, I know it’s a shitty place but as soon as we’re cleared, I’ll come find you, I promise.” Levi told her as he walked closer to her.

“No! Levi, I’m pregnant! You can’t take me there. Please, don’t leave me there.” Her tears finally broke free as she sank to the floor. 

Levi’s body froze as her words sunk in. When he came to, he saw her sobbing on his floor. He immediately scooped her body up and carried her to the bed. Once he had her situated on his lap, he held her tight.

“Baby, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Levi questioned quietly.

“There hasn’t been a good time to. We’ve been so focused on escaping and now trying to pull that rescue mission and that’s kept you so busy, I’ve barely seen you. I’m always asleep before you and you’re always up before me. We just haven’t had a chance to talk.” She told him once her tears stopped. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry sweetheart. I won’t take you to the underground. From now on you don’t leave my side. I’ll keep you safe, both of you.” Levi tilted her head up to place a soft kiss on her lips. 

“You’re not mad?” She whispered.

“Fuck no. The timing could have been better but I’m not mad, I could and would never be mad at you for carrying my child. I love you, I know I don’t say it enough but I do.”

“I love you Levi.” She finally smiled.

He leaned forward and kissed her over and over, finally smiling himself when he realized he’d have the family he always wanted but was too afraid to hope for.


End file.
